


【奎八】女儿船

by mollinism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism
Summary: 大学生八，性别模糊奎，原配俊八地名、故事都是编的*注意避雷*
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	【奎八】女儿船

“真搞不懂为什么要跟着你选这该死的选修。”徐明浩痛苦地抱着脑袋趴在桌上，几乎要把自己塞进木板的缝隙中，没沉沦一会就被文俊辉揪着卫衣的帽子扣出来，伸手一下一下地顺着毛，“怪我怪我，都是我不好，是我害得你。”

“哎，怎么能怪你呢……”徐明浩认命地叹气。本来这门课是文俊辉他们的专业课，正好徐明浩今年的课表空空荡荡，发着愁再选些什么才能凑够学分，于是在男朋友一阵天花乱坠地吹嘘这位教授给分如何如何好下脑子一热就申请了跨专业选课。一向灌水的教授突然不知道受了什么刺激，风格大变，徐明浩兴冲冲地来就被打得措不及防，肠子都要悔青。

他一个每天对着电脑敲代码的人到底是为了什么要去一个名字都没有听说过的地方调查一条破船的历史啊，如果有原因，那一定是文俊辉那张脸，漂亮得就是个祸害。徐明浩咬着牙根上手捏住文俊辉的两腮，那人吃痛地叫了出来“你呀，真是叫我不知道怎么办才好。”

即使文俊辉再三提出要陪他一起，考虑到他满满当当的课程，徐明浩还是决定独自完成这次作业。坐了五个小时的班车终于来到这个叫苓塘的地方，徐明浩看着满目荒夷突然有了一种被骗的感觉。目及之处零星散落着几户人家，或许种田，或许驯养家畜，只是说不清的黯淡，仿佛荒诞廉价的悬疑片的开场。

徐明浩硬着头皮拦住路上的村民，拿着教授给的模糊不清的黑白照片询问，指尖乱七八糟地指向远处，顺着几乎相反的地方走了几里，徐明浩心烦意乱地干脆自己摸索起来。

船在河上，河在，河就在河在的地方，徐明浩见到了那条船，是照片上老式的样子，只是更破败了一些，绳索松松地绕在岸边一棵柏树上，在水面上飘飘摇摇。

“……只有极少数一部分渔户仍然住在船上，地方政府……”再次点开苓塘渔船的词条，依旧只有可怜兮兮的几句简述，但是词条又确实存在在那里，仿佛是一个闲散人士开的无聊玩笑。徐明浩迷茫地看着飘摇的渔船，和青黑的湖泊，不知道为什么总觉得，这一方的颜色都被拿走了，相机胶卷数码都只能拍出黑白。

你知道这条船在哪里吗？这条船的主人还在吗？他是个什么样的人呢？你知道他在哪里吗？天色晚了，徐明浩身心俱疲，这个破败村落里的村民们，对于这个问题很多很冒犯的青年，总是摆出一副顾左右而言他的警惕与狭吝来，一天结束最后得知的竟然只是，苓塘是林姓聚居的地方，没有茯苓，是后来的误传。

在这样令人疲倦又郁闷的一天，徐明浩迎来了这一天不是最后一个坏消息：回程的巴士半路抛锚，怕是今晚不会再有别的班次了，顺带一个，在手机上搜索，方圆好远之内都没有旅馆，本来想在车站囫囵一晚，又被赶出，徐明浩突然感觉被自己仿佛一个小小的纸团，被扔在了随便哪里的地上。

眼看着手机和充电宝的电量都快见底，徐明浩简单和文俊辉交待了几句就关了机省下第二天买返程票的电量。徐明浩显然是低估了偏僻的村民们对于外乡人的排斥，几乎走遍整个村子，竟然没有一户愿意收留这个可怜的青年人。

徐明浩没来由想到那条船，腿脚无意识地往河边走去。夜色昏沉沉，一团团地笼罩着船身模糊不清，徐明浩感受到下降的雾气和远离城市热岛的寒凉，瑟缩着脖子蹲在黑不见底的岸边，也不顾湿漉漉的泥土沾湿裤子和鞋跟。

“那个，学生？”

徐明浩湿着眼睛转过头去。

“没有住的地方的话去我那里过一晚吧。”

徐明浩没有想到自己就这样来到了这条船上，没有想到就这样遇见了船的小主人。虽然有些漏风，但是比直接处在寒风中心好了许多，徐明浩身体里的热气从足底一点点集聚起来。

徐明浩沉默地打量着渔船的主人，白天见过的，在河边浣洗衣服，壮硕的女人，虽然用壮硕来形容有些失礼，但确实也没有更为合适的形容，开口声音哑哑的，像是男人的声音，也许是被河边的风侵蚀，但眼角眉梢之间依稀能看见属于少女的俊俏。

好心的人与他交换了姓名，徐明浩敏锐地捕捉到这个不属于苓塘的姓氏，金，金珉奎，徐明浩念着这个名字，来不及想更多便又困又累地蜷缩成一团陷入昏睡。

醒来的时候身上多了一层毛毯，带着泥土的咸腥，徐明浩揉揉头发，迷迷糊糊看见金珉奎在河边洗衣服，不知道她怎么有这么多衣服要洗。虽然还有很多问题想要问，第一觉得自己已经麻烦人家太多了，第二是已经太过于疲倦了，船上的一晚并没有让心里的疲倦有分毫纾解，徐明浩道谢了许多遍，然后道别。

从大巴上下来，顾不得一身的灰尘，就被文俊辉一把抱进怀里，冷吗饿吗真的很对不起让你受苦了一大堆话密密匝匝地落下来没有回答的缝隙，徐明浩也无暇去管，迷迷糊糊地到了宿舍，简单洗漱换了衣服之后被安置在床里，遵照男友的嘱托好好休息。

徐明浩迷迷糊糊地睡着，迷迷糊糊地发起了烧，神志不清地要水喝却叫不到人，只能挠挠心肺踢两脚被子，又陷入迷离和诡异的梦境。他看见青黑色的村子，青黑色的池水，青黑色的船，粗糙的指尖上皲裂的皮肤，划着空气，问路直直地戳着天上；他又看见金珉奎，姓金的住在渔船上的人，哑哑的嗓子里面憋着风的声音，呼呼地吹得他耳根发痒，还有眉骨还有上挑的眼皮。

文俊辉在徐明浩第五次对着那张黑白照片发呆的时候，终于忍不住了，伸手把它抢了过来倒扣在桌上，“浩浩？”徐明浩有些迟钝地抬头，“嗯，俊辉，没错。”“没错什么没错，我还什么都没问呢。”“啊，是吗。”“你最近总是心不在焉，是文史课的作业负担太重了吗？”

徐明浩沉默了一会抬头说道，“嗯。我想再去一次，苓塘。”

本来上次从那里回来出了那么多事情文俊辉是说什么也不让徐明浩再去的，但是文俊辉心里也知道这个人心里有自己拧不过来的地方，看着他的神情，一切也就清楚了，这一趟怕是非去不可。

第二次来到这里，徐明浩似乎多了一些余裕，他一下车就往河边走，然后顺利地在离船不远的地方找到了金珉奎。金珉奎看到他的时候有一些诧异，随即又收起了表情，换上属于她的笑容迎了上去，“学生，你又来了？”

“是。”

金珉奎放下背上的竹筐，蹲在河边洗手，围裙上抹了两下之后站起来领着徐明浩回船上喝茶。茶水苦苦的吃不出是什么，总归是热了手暖了身子，添了好几轮茶之后徐明浩才舔着脸开始查户口般暴风骤雨的提问。金珉奎似乎并不惊讶，只是淡淡地回答着每一个问题。

“我是不是很失礼？”徐明浩突然像泄了气一般，额前的头发几乎垂到茶水里浸湿了。

“是。”徐明浩看见她上唇包裹着的尖尖的虎牙，“不过我很喜欢和你说话。”

徐明浩拿到了他想要的资料，知道了金氏如何从遥远的中原来到河塘边，如何在风雨交加的夜晚被村民拒之门外，如何把家安在水面，如何娶了岸上谁家的女儿，如何从一条独木舟到渔村再到一条渔船，意料之内的简单、苍白、草率，是用渔线随意捆绑的乡间野史。

徐明浩心里知道他的论文至此为止已经足够交差了。

可是他舔舔被烫伤的嘴角，把手里的杯子转了一个角度。半掩着的窗户外面暮色已经上来了，徐明浩知道再不往回赶的话就会错过班车，当他想要起身的时候，几滴雨飘过他眼前。

“下雨了。”

徐明浩仰头望着天，然后低头看看金珉奎，“下雨了。”雨下得并不大，他重复了一遍，“怕是赶不回去了，拜托再留我一个晚上吧，真的麻烦了。”

徐明浩戴着不知道哪个年代留下的斗笠站在船头给文俊辉打电话，小声地道着歉叫他放心，手机微弱的闪光打在侧脸上，与漆漆黑的深夜格格不入。徐明浩收起手机钻进船身，看见金珉奎已经收拾好了一块地方可以用来睡觉，金珉奎注意到他进来便抬头望着他露出一小截虎牙。

“我男朋友，他不放心我。”徐明浩有些尴尬地解释，不知道说给谁听。

问题见了底，徐明浩徒劳地开口却不知道该说什么。

徐明浩看着眼前跳动的烛光，不合时宜地想起文俊辉，在陌生的国家因为同根同源惺惺相惜，被称作数一数二难搞的人，多喝了几瓶酒之后就没皮没脸地抱着人家脖子不撒手，稀里糊涂地还真就抱了这么长时间。徐明浩喜欢文俊辉，真的真的很喜欢，喜欢他漂亮，喜欢他温柔，喜欢，喜欢他和自己一样。怪不得说雨声寄相思，听着窗外的雨声落在湖面，徐明浩这会是真的有点想文俊辉了，虽然说出来是要被笑矫情的。

“其实，”哑哑的风声打断了徐明浩的思绪，“渔船不是用来打渔的，至少不完全是。”

徐明浩有些错愕地看着金珉奎，“渔船不打渔还能做什么呢？”

破碎的瓦片散落一地，像贫穷人家的大人糊弄孩子的劣质拼图替代品，被一点一块捡拾起来，凑着逐渐完整的一块。

“那种事情。”

徐明浩突然理解了许多事情。

金珉奎指尖指的地方，从破败船厢里看过去是更加破败的，只配由青灰记录并且埋葬，在河流里，在黯淡无声，在尘埃里，喧嚣与兵荒马乱。流离失所，风雨飘摇，奇怪的男人与女人凭着本能死死地扒着世界的边缘，像一卷浸了水的手指，皱巴巴的。

“我看过很多事情，所以当那一天发生在我身上的时候，我居然出奇地平静。”

“我的母亲像疯了一样挡在我前面，‘她只是个孩子，求求你们’，他们用刀挥了一下母亲就倒下了，我现在回想起来总为她不值。”

“后来他们向我过来了，把我咬我的身子，又咒骂着离开了。

徐明浩看着轻描淡写的金珉奎，脸上找不出一丝一毫的情绪，不知道该用什么样的言语形容此刻的心情。他看着金珉奎，看着这个漂亮的女人，看着本该出现波澜的水面浮动着除了模糊不清的月色以外没有任何东西，看着昏黑之中烛火跳跃的诡异阴影。

“人们从来不和我说话，船上的，和地上的，所以他们都上岸了，我还在这里。”

金珉奎低头看着徐明浩，指尖摸索着粗布但是浆洗得干净的裙子的下摆，直看到终于犹犹豫豫地对上了眼神。

“明浩想知道也是可以的。” 

当晚徐明浩看见了金珉奎裙摆下的东西。金珉奎带着人类的热气靠上来，软软的胸脯贴上徐明浩瘦削的背，像是撞上了两坨软绒的棉，鼻息柔和地搔着颈后的软发，小虎牙轻轻撵着被鬓角碎发藏得很好的圆溜溜的附耳。雨声模糊了人类欢爱的零星回音，很难用风雨飘摇形容什么，浓稠到含混着五感与意志。徐明浩被撞倒脸颊贴着仔细糊上报纸的窗户，泪液唾液和不知道什么浊液的粘乎乎的沾上蹭开了一个小眼，可以让没羞没臊的乡里人听听荒诞粗俗的墙根。

一下车徐明浩看见冲他摇着手的文俊辉，两步并作一步地冲上去搂住他的脖颈，文俊辉抱着他掂了掂，疼惜地皱了皱眉头，“我们明浩受苦了。”

徐明浩抱着文俊辉不愿意松手，胸腔紧贴着呼吸都变得急促，像鼓动的帆。

“论文还顺利吗？”

“……”

“还挺顺利的。”

End.


End file.
